


Ryder and Vidal are not subtle

by JenJo



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, chapters are of varying length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: They might think they're being sneaky, but they're really not.These are the times where people walk in on Scott and Reyes being very much not subtle





	1. Vetra

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, and I'm running with it.

“ _ So how are things with the Pathfinder? Anymore cool things happen?” _

Vetra went to reply, when she was interrupted by a banging on the wall behind her. She turned to look, seeing nothing. Shrugging it off, she focused back on her sister.

“I don’t feel right calling them cool. “I’d call them-”  _ bang  _ “-work.”

_ “Am I imagining the banging?” _

_ Bang. _

“No, you’re not,” Vetra thought about what could be causing the banging. “One moment Sid.” Vetra put her sister on hold, before turning to face the wall. “SAM, why can we hear a banging?”

_ Bang. _

“It perhaps has something to do with the occupants of the adjacent room,” SAM replied. 

_ Bang. _

“And those would be?”

“The Pathfinder.”  _ bang.  _ “And Mr Vidal.”

_ “ _ Spirits,” Vetra muttered. “SAM, put me through to them?”

“Channel is-”  _ bang  _ “-open.”

“Gentleman. While I have no problem with what you two get up to during your spare time, you might want to reconsider  _ where  _ you get up such things. Unless the two of you want to explain to my sister why we keep being interrupted by a loud banging on the wall.”

The silence spoke volumes; Vetra enjoyed imagining what kind of faces the two were pulling right now.

“ _ Sorry Vetra, _ ” Ryder muttered. 

“ _ Won’t happen again _ ,” Vidal added. 

“I doubt it, but the intention is nice,” Vetra commented. “Just… check your surrounding first?”

“ _ Yeah, we’ll make sure to do that.” _

“Pathfinder has disconnected the line, but asked me to assure you that there will be no banging interrupting your chat with your sister.”

“Thank you Sam.” Vetra re-established the call with her sister. “Where were we Sid?”

“ _ What took so long? Oh, was it an invader on the ship? That you had to deal with?” _

Vetra kept her laughter internal. “You have no idea how right you are.”


	2. Drack

When you get to a certain age, things just stop being a surprise to you. 

You’ve seen it all, so it’s not like you can truly be shocked. 

Then Drack spent six hundred years asleep, and was in an entirely different galaxy. 

_ And still nothing surprises me. _

A new galaxy, and people still held onto Milky Way views.

_ Asari played the long game _

_ Salarians can’t be trusted. _

_ Turians will always turn to the military. _

_ Humans were always weird. _

Sure, there’s exceptions, but that’s the main take aways. 

Spending time on board a human ship wasn’t how Drax imagined spending his time in Andromeda, but he didn’t regret his decision. Thoughts about staying young filled his brain, occasionally.

And the human Pathfinder had gotten shit done; in Drack’s book, that made him a keeper.

Even then, there were things Drack  _ didn’t  _ appreciate the human doing.

Humans had the tendency to leave mess  _ everywhere _ , and rarely cleaned up after themselves. On this particular occasion, Drack had stepped on a broken mug in the kitchen. 

“Why?” He grumbled, leaning down to pick it up. He placed it on the counter, before noticing  _ another  _ broken mug, a couple of metres from where the first had been. 

_ I’m too old for this,  _ Drack thought as he went to collect that mug. Then he saw a broken plate; there was a trail of broken things, leading towards the crew quarters.

_ Whoever is behind this better hope they’re not still in there.  _ Drack smiled to himself as he pondered just  _ what  _ he was going to do if he found the culprit. 

The door to the crew quarters was open, and Drack paused when he arrived. 

_ Humans aren’t meant to bend like  _ that _ , are they? _

Drack cleared his throat; Ryder and Vidal untangled themselves, looking everywhere but at Drack. 

“Can… can we help you?” Ryder asked, coughing around the words.

Drack shook his head, pointing at the trail of destruction he had followed in. “Clean up after yourselves.”

“Will do,” Ryder answered; Vidal leant in and whispered something, which had Ryder going red( _ er) _ in the face. 

Drack nodded, before turning away. He paused a couple of steps away, turning to offer one last observation. “I didn’t realise humans could bend that way.”

Drack could hear Vidal’s laughter all the way to the engineering deck. 

_ Humans. Easily amused.  _

“What has you smiling?” Harper asked him. 

Drack shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand. Krogan humour.”

Harper didn’t seem convinced, but let it go. 

_ Krogan humour. So classic, so timeless. Nothing surprises me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know if there's a character you'd like to appear sooner rather than later.


End file.
